Horrid Henry: Perfect Peter, Popstar
Perfect Peter, Popstar is the fifteenth episode of Series 2. Synopsis Peter's well on the way to winning the school talent contest with his rendition of 'Frere Jacques', ably assisted by his uber manager Horrid Henry. But when Moody Margaret decides she wants a piece of action she turns svengali in a ruthless display of ambition. Plot Perfect Peter was singing in the living when Henry comes in and tells him to move away because he wanted to watch gross class zero on TV but he told him he's doing his singing practice which he does not care and tells him to get out of his way now. Mum comes in and says "Don't be horrid, Henry!" Henry tells her he wants to watch TV but Mum says Peter has to practice his singing. In Fact Mum decided to banned Television for a week until Peter's big concert is over and she hugs him and as for Henry who screams "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" And the titles pops up. The Next Scene Peter sings Frere Jacques for Mum, Dad, Great Aunt Greta, Prissy Polly, Pimply Paul and Rich Aunt Ruby they all give him around of applause expect for Henry who turns away. Polly was amazed though Great Aunt Greta asked if Peter's a teenager but Mum say he's a little boy. Polly thinks it's a exciting and Mum told everyone that if Peter gets chosen, he'll be going to the Alfred Hall. Henry was annoyed and when Paul asked him if he would sing in there, he said no and says "Singing is for worms, smelly nappy baby worms!". Tried of Henry not showing support for Peter, Mum sends him to his room, Polly wanted Henry to think positive but he says "Positive Worms". Mum kept telling him to upstairs but Henry reminded her already so she says "NO Television for a week!" but she said that too and she shouts "And no pocket money for the rest of your life!". Everybody looks at her and she says "What?". That night, everyone watched Peter sing on stage and they all clapped for him. This announces to those Dad tells Henry to watch and learn but he still didn't care. At Home, Steve asked Henry how does it feel to have a brother(Peter) who is a superstar and tells him same thing like his Dad did. Henry was to go to upstairs when the phone rings he answers it was the guy from make me a mega-star something saying paying making it larger and larger of money. Soon Henry was excited and ends the call till Mum comes and asked him to join the party but Henry says he's going to an early night, Mum asked if he was feeling alright and he says he is. He tells he watch and learn. The next Morning, At breakfast time, Henry's being to his little brother Mum was surprised to see him nice and early until the doorbell rang it was Moody Margaret who wants Peter since she heard about make me a mega-star. Henry comes up with an excuse and tells her come back later. Henry takes Peter with him quickly since they got work to be done. In Peter's bedroom, Henry comes up with a plan to help him. Meanwhile Moody Margaret climbed to the window since he lied to her but he refused to give Peter to her and closes the window and curtains and she muffled "I’ll Get You, Henry!" Peter chose Henry over Margaret because he's his big brother so he changed his image into rockstar. After that Henry quickly pulls Peter out before Mum finds out since he didn't say thank you to everybody but Henry told him he can say that when he wins the finals. That evening, Peter decided to go see Margaret who lets into her treehouse. It was time for semi-final, Henry puts in the rock and roll CD when Margaret takes it out and puts in a different one. Henry turns it on and Peter starts singing differently. When Peter finished singing, he sees Henry and Margaret arguing causing him to run off wishing to be himself again. Mum and Polly finds Peter since they were worried about him since Miss Lovely told her what happened just then Henry and Margaret come out and they all went home again. At home, Mum was scolding Henry and Margaret when Polly comes and tells them what she heard the man from make me a mega star on the phone saying Peter is the winner, he won £1000 and She told Henry and Margaret that he wanted to invite them on his latest show which is "Make Me into Peter Perfect!" With that, Henry and Margaret screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" as Mum covering her ears. Trivia *Colin the Clown makes a cameo. *The rock and roll and opera versions of Frere Jacques are used again in Horrid Henry: The Movie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Series 2